Désirs, Amour, Violence
by UkeNero
Summary: Imaginez si Nero et Dante ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés comme dans le jeu mais autrement...ATTENTION YAOI! Pas sérieux! LEMON! DanteXNero
1. Rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres et sentiments.**

Il est 8h du matin, le jour ne faisait que montrer le bout de son nez. Les gens montèrent dans leur voiture en quête de leur travail pénible et dur, EXCEPTE un seul homme. Celui-ci vivait dans la banlieue de la ville principale du pays, dans un appartement loué au frais du père depuis longtemps disparu. C'était sale chez lui, pas accueillant, et la seule décoration potable était le portrait d'une élégante femme à la chevelure dorée. En revenant à cet homme, il dormait a son bureau, les deux pieds sur ce dernier, un magazine sur la tronche aux cheveux gris argentés. Il n'était pas laid comme type, même qu'il avait un certains succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais à le voir, on pourrait croire à un vieux vicelard, gâteux et obscène (non faut pas me tuer fans de Dante).

Le téléphona sonna une fois…deux fois…trois fois…et au bout de la sixième sonnerie, l'albinos grogna un truc incompréhensible que seul lui pouvait comprendre. D'un coup majestueux sur le bureau avec son pied, l'homme décrocha le téléphone et répondit :

« Devil May Cryyyyyyyyyooouuaawwwww…mmm…désolé, j'peux vous aider ?

Il bailla une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix d'un jeune homme.

-vous…vous êtes Dante ?..Le fils de Sparda ?

-…qui t'es toi ? T'as une voix de jeune gamin qui cherche un rancart avec une fille…désolé mais ici, c'est pas le téléphone rose…A plus gamin et rappelle quand tu seras plus mature.

-Non attendez !!..je…ne raccrochez pas !!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ?

-tout d'abord je ne suis pas un gamin, et je m'appelle Nero, je viens de Fortuna et…

-Bon écoute !! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gosse, donc va tout de suite dans le vif du sujet ou j'raccroche !!

-Très bien, je peux vous voir tout de suite ?

-… ? Tout de suite ? C'est si urgent que ça ?

-…Oui…

-Bon ookayyy…Tu as mon adresse je suppose.

-Je suis dans la cabine de téléphone en face de chez vous.

_-super…_Okay, à tout de suite boy.

Il raccrocha le téléphone en le lançant un peu au hasard sur le combiné. Sans le cacher, Dante ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait lui débouler dans les pattes, sûrement un jeune gamin de 16 ans, aux pensées démoniaques, pensant qu'il était barjo dans sa tête. Il s'y connaissait le Dante, se sera pas la première fois qu'il aura ça chez lui. La porte s'ouvrit doucement devant l'albinos au regard bleuâtre. En face de lui, marchait doucement un type, assez grand, une chevelure dégradée argentée et des pupilles d'un bleu profond. Il ne souriait pas, peut être dû qu'il était fatigué. Le dénommé Nero était vêtu d'un manteau en jean bleu foncé, un jean troué sur les genoux, une sorte de petite veste à couture irrégulière rouge se finissant par une grande capuche. A première vue, Dante pensait de lui à un type mal dan sa peau.

-C'est donc toi le fameux Nero qui m'appelle à 8h23, heure à laquelle on appelle pas les gens en pleine sieste.

-…Par-pardon…Je voulais pas déranger et…

-Ben c'est perdu, tu me saoules déjà. _il attrape un magazine majeur tout en écoutant le pauvre jeune homme._

-…Pardon mais, euhm…Je…Je suis dan le pétrin.

Le démon hunter quitta un instant ces yeux sur le jeune avant de reposer ses yeux sur son mag. Il souriait aux photos qu'il regardait avec plaisir.

-…Dante, écoutez moi s'il vous plait !! J'ai des problèmes avec moi-même !! A chaque fois que je m'endors, je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar…Ou rêve.

-Abrège s'teu plait.

-…Je rêve de vous. Je vous connaît pas, je vous ai jamais vu, mais dans mon rêve, je vous téléphonais comme ce matin.

-Et alors ?

-J'allais chez vous…

-Et puis quoi ? Tu me cassais les oreilles aussi ?

-non…Je me déshabillais devant vous tout en gémissant votre nom.

Ce coup-là, Dante le regarda ébahie par l'annonce du môme. Comment se faisait-il qu'un gosse comme lui, aussi mignon qu'il était se mettait à rêver de choses qui semblait par la suite sûrement dégoûtante. Le môme continuait à rougir, un peu hébété par cette nouvelle du moins surprenante. Il baissa les yeux, se cachant avec ses petits cheveux devant son front. Dante, qui n'aimait pas parlé a une tignasse argentée, se leva lançant le magazine sur le bureau, et marcha vers Nero. Il attrapa son menton, Nero rougissait comme une pivoine qui allait fleurir.

-Hého, j'te parle ! La moindre des politesses serait de fixer son interlocuteur.

-…Pard…

-Et arrête de t'excuser comme une tafiole, t'es un mec ou quoi ?

Ce petit pincement de Dante n'a pas très plu au jeune albinos qui préféra se taire avant de se jeter sur lui. Faisant aller et venir sa frange trop longue tombant devant son œil gauche, Nero regarda autour de lui. Ca puait, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, tentant de masquer cette odeur par son parfum sur sa capuche.

-Dante, as-tu au moins écouté ce que je vous ai raconté ? Où vous vous en foutez royalement ?…

-J'ai écouté sale môme, et que veux tu que j'y fasse de tes problèmes homosexuels ? J'suis pas sexologue, donc dégage de chez moi avant que je te botte l'arrière-train !

Dante avait attrapé très rapidement son amour d'épée Rebellion, prêt à faire peur au jeune homme. Mais il ne bougea pas d'une traite, il continuait de le fixer dans ses yeux. C'est alors que Nero, en 3 minutes chrono monta sur le bureau de Dante comme un félin et se mit à quatre pattes devant Dante, observant l'entrejambes du démon-hunter. Notre héros sursauta et ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir lui donner un plaisir qu'il ne souhaitait pas…enfin pas maintenant. En un coup de pied, il écarta le petit de sa route et de son bureau, restant un peu choqué.

-Hé kid, faut savoir se contrôler dans la vie !! Tu voulais me faire quoi là ?

-…Je ne sais pas je…J'vous assure !! il faut que vous m'aidiez !! s'il vous plait !!

C'était la dernière phrase de Nero avant de tomber dans un coma…

Voilà ma première fanfic!! J'espère que vous appréciez au moins le début!! Je continuerai si cela vous plait!!


	2. Croyances

**2- ****Croyances réelles**

Les draps étaient chauds, une odeur sucrée les imprégnait. Le jeune albinos aux yeux bleus faisait des rêves chauds et sereins. Il rougissait, seul, nu au milieu d'un jardin de roses rouges et bleues. Un doux chant hantait son esprit de jeune puceau. La voix mélodieuse d'un homme. Nero ouvrit les yeux, et un bel étalon était posté près de lui, entièrement nu et trempé, les cheveux dégoulinants tombant sur son visage. Le jeunot était un peu surpris par cette apparition, qui lui était un peu imposante. Il baissa les yeux vers le membre, musclé, couleur chair chaude don le bout lui offrait un délice incomparable. Notre petit devil hunter sentit tous ses sens se réveiller vers cette merveille. Doucement, sa main gauche attrapa la tige dure comme un roc et fit des va-et-vient assez sensuels. La main de l'inconnu se posa sur sa tête et une voix résonna :

-Nero, rend ton rêve réalité…

Son cœur battait à toute allure, au point qu'il allait exploser. Mais au moment où il ouvrit sa petite bouche encore inexpérimentée, le membre disparut telle une pluie de lumière blanche, qui ressemblait plus à un jet de jouissance. L'être de ses rêves disparut doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non…revient !! Non !! Me laisse pas !! J'ai besoin de ton essence !! Revient !!

-…soit patient petit être…soit patient.

Puis, plus rien. Juste un paysage de noir intense, noyant Nero dans une profonde confusion. Il pleura de ton son corps, tenant dans sa main de démon son petit soldat, qui avait jouit tout son amour en voyant l'être dont il rêvait. Mais un bruit le réveilla, il sursauta et se retrouva, seul, habillé, mais le jean mouillé de sa semence, dans un lit sale et empuantit, qui cachait insidieusement une petite odeur salée rappelant la semence du plaisir.

-Enfin t'es réveillé gamin !

-Ah !!..vous..Vous !?

Nero était de nouveau tout timide à la vue de cet homme qui le mettait dans tous ces états de petit être soumis.

-Ouais moi. Tu t'es un peu évanouie dans mon salon, et j'avais deux options : soit tu étais un superbe paillasson pour mes clients, ou alors j'allais te mettre en décoration dans mes chiottes...mais c'était pas très gentleman de ma part. Alors je t'ai mis dans mon lit. T'as de la chance tu le sais ça ?

-…Si vous le dites, merci pour tout…Il est quelle heure ?

-12h, l'heure de manger si tu préfères.

-Vous plaisantez ?!…Oh merde, je dois retourner chez moi !!

-Ta maman va te donner la fessée ?? _Il se mit à rire comme un imbécile._

-Non pire que ça…Mon chef va encore me gronder !

Dante fût surpris mais aussi touché par la naïveté du gamin. Mignon, drôle, timide, un minois de petit soumis, tout pour plaire à la gente masculine ou féminine. Alors que Nero allait quitter se lit puant, Dante le stoppa net, ce qui le fît retomber sur le lit.

-Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu rêvais de moi kid.

-…J'ai été idiot de venir oui !! Laissez moi je vais être en retard !

-Non Kid, raconte moi en détail ton rêve, je veux savoir…

Nero rougissait par la demande subite de cet inconnu. Mais ses pulsions étaient plus fortes que sa propre conscience. Il attrapa le devil hunter par la nuque et le fît tomber sur lit. Dante, vraiment pas habitué à cette situation ne se laissa pas faire et plaqua le gamin sur le lit, emprisonnant ses deux mains, dont une était en démon, sur le lit.

-Je t'ai dit de me raconter, pas d'exécuter !

-Dante…Je n'y peux rien…Vous, vous…tu...tu me fais tant...tant…

-Hey Kid ??? Ca va aller ? T'es tout palot. Dors encore on verra plus tard okay ?

Dante s'enleva de son petit malade, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se jette sur lui, le mettant sur le lit. Deux chaînettes apparurent à l'extrémité des deux coins du lit et emprisonnèrent Dante. Un peu alerté par le changement radical du jeunot, le vétéran essaya de se défaire, mais rien n'y fit, il était trop fort pour lui. Nero, aussi excité qu'un cerf en rut, enleva son manteau et sa petite veste rouge à capuche, laissant à Dante la vue très appréciable d'un torse musclé mais chétif. Comme une tigresse, l'albinos aux yeux azurs déchira les vêtements de ce dernier accroché au lit, ce qui lui déplu fortement. Qui allait repayer ses vêtements ? Sûrement pas Trish ou Lady ! Mais ça, Nero s'en foutait royalement. Il empoigna FERMEMANT le membre dur de Dante.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
